A Christmas Surprise
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Anna and John's first Christmas together after his release! John remember a request Anna made in a letter to him, and is only too happy to make all her wishes come true. *shameless smut and fluff because we need it*


**A/N****: **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have had a fabulous day. So bottom line this is pure Banna holiday smut, with a healthy dose of shameless fluff at the end! :) I wanted it to be silly, fun, and sweet. So I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think. Reviews always make my day!

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my other fics. You all have made me so happy about joining this writing community, and I can't thank you enough. Love you all! Happy Holidays! xxx

**Disclaimer****: **The usual. I wish I could hit JF over the head right now...but we won't go there...

* * *

It was Christmas Day at Downton; Anna's favorite day of the year. Especially this year since it would be her and John's first Christmas together as husband and wife. She had not even been able to visit him last year, the only gifts exchanged between the two of them were letters full of hopes and dreams they didn't think would ever be fulfilled. Now those dreams were finally reality! And she simply could not wait to spend Christmas with her husband.

All of the servant's had been given a half day today, which was quite a treat for everyone. They had all celebrated together at breakfast, and then went about their work for the morning. Anna was so looking forward to spending the free afternoon at the cottage without having to worry about being back later.

John had caught her mid morning to tell her that his Lordship had released him early, and he was going to go ahead and go to the cottage. He apparently had something to prepare for her. She silently hoped it wasn't another attempt to cook. The last time John had attempted to cook for her he had come very close to burning the cottage down. She had to bite back a giggle at the memory...especially when her mind drifted to the delightful way he had punished her for laughing at his failed meal.

She performed her tasks for the rest of the morning with her mind constantly drifting to the cottage. Wondering what he was getting into. Finally the time came for her to leave. She wished Lady Mary and Mr. Matthew a Happy Christmas, as well as Mrs. Hughes, and started for home.

* * *

She walked in the front door, and was surprised to find that downstairs was empty.

"John?" She called out.

"Upstairs, love." She heard him answer back, and made her way towards the stairs. When she reached the top landing she noticed that there were rose petals strewn in a path to their bedroom door. She felt her insides curl in excitement. What was he up to?

She followed the path, and pushed the bedroom door open, gasping at what she found there.

The rose petal path ended at their bed...where John was laying...stark naked save a red ribbon that was tied in a beautiful bow around his manhood.

"Welcome home, my love. And Happy Christmas."

She was beaming underneath her hand that still covered her mouth.

"John...what on earth?"

"Have you forgotten, darling?"

She had no idea what he was talking about...in fact she found she was having a hard time forming any thoughts looking at him like this.

"Forgotten what?"

"While I was away, you wrote me a letter before last Christmas. You said all you wanted was me with a red ribbon...nothing else. So..." He gestured to himself. "Your wish is my command."

Anna was at a loss. She broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Anna, darling, I am going to need you to stop laughing. Your bruising my ego here."

She stopped immediately, covering her mouth again. "I'm sorry, John. This was just so not what I was expecting." She noticed he was beginning to giggle as well.

"I'm not going to lie Anna, this isn't a situation I ever imagined I would find myself in." His eyes suddenly turned dark with desire as he continued. "How about you get over here, and make it worth the embarrassment."

She began to make her way to the bed, discarding pieces of clothing as she went, until she stood before him just as naked as he was. They both took notice of the twitch the bow gave showing his natural response to seeing her like this. They locked eyes, and lost each other in a fit of giggles.

"Looks like I better get over there and unwrap my present before it takes care of it for me." She joked, and they laughed together.

"I would say you better, seeing you like this is making us quite impatient." He growled at her, and the sound went straight to her core.

She mounted the foot of the bed and crawled her way up his body, until she was eye level with her now very alert red ribbon. She met his eyes in a heated gaze, and lowered her face towards him never breaking eye contact. She slowly found the end of the ribbon with her teeth, and began to pull. She heard his breathing rapidly increasing with her actions. She pulled the ribbon free, and grabbed it from her mouth, "I fancy keeping this." She smiled and set it down next to them. She then watched his reaction as she bent back down and took him swiftly in her mouth.

"Christ, Anna." He hissed, his hand tangling in her hair.

She had done this once before with his help, and found it was something they both thoroughly enjoyed. She loved the taste of him, the feel of him on her tongue, but most of all she loved the way he reacted to her. His moans grew deeper as she took as much of him as she could manage, and sucked deeply. Then rolling her tongue around as she pulled him back out. She continued this rhythm for a few more strokes before she felt him pulling her away.

"Anna, please...I'm close...I need you." She gave the tip of his arousal one last kiss before he picked her up, and tossed her down on her back.

"Oh Mr. Bates..." She growled. "So big and strong. Show me what you can do."

"Oh...I will." He growled right back. He took over her mouth in an almost desperate kiss, their tongues meeting in a forceful display. She could tell this was not going to be one of those times they made slow passionate love for hours. Both of them were experiencing something neither had before, an almost animalistic need for each other. He bit down hard on her neck, soothing it with his tongue, then sucking at her skin. She knew he would leave a mark, but he was always careful to place them where they would not be seen. Her legs gripped around his waist as she raked her fingernails down his back. He was biting a path down to her breasts where he roughly alternated between licking and biting her hardened nipples. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Anna, I don't think this is going to be gentle," he panted "do you want me to stop?"

"God no! Take me John! I want you hard, and I want you now!"

Those words were all he needed as he slammed into her. She screamed, and he froze.

"Are you alright?"

"God yes!" She began to roll her hips to meet him. "More. Now."

He was all too happy to give in to her demands. He set up a fast rhythm between them, bringing himself almost completely out of her then slamming back in. She had never felt anything like this before, and it was amazing. She couldn't believe the sounds they were making. Their moans of ecstasy filled the room.

"Come on John, faster! Ahh God harder!" He somehow managed to pick up the pace as her hands gripped hard on his behind, the air suddenly filled with the sounds of them coming together. She knew she was close, and her fingernails made it known to him as they dug into his bottom.

"That's it, Anna..." He grunted as he thrust into her "Come for me, love! Come hard! Ahhh I'm right behind you."

"John! Yes! Right there! Oh my...ahhh!" He felt her clench hard around him as she screamed, shaking violently. He rammed into her one more time as he met her in oblivion.

He collapsed beside her both of them gasping for air. As he laid on his stomach trying to regain control of his breathing, she lay on her back doing the same. She turned her head to look at him, and held the arm that was draped across her chest. He met her gaze, and they both smiled.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

He chuckled, "Wow is right." His brow suddenly creased in worry. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She laughed at his unwarranted concern. "Of course you didn't hurt me, and I am more than alright John. In fact I would venture to say that was one of the best experiences of my life."

He smiled, and reached with his arm that was draped across her to brush the tangled hair from her sweaty face.

"Well if this is what happens whenever that red ribbon is involved, then I think it needs to become a permanent fixture." He said, and they laughed together.

"Oh I quite agree!" She giggled "in fact, I think next time it might have to find a home somewhere on my body...any suggestions?" She purred.

"Oh I can think of a few," he said as he moved to hover over her. Her eyes turned serious, and he stopped himself from kissing her. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yes...it's just...I love you, John."

He ran his hand along her forehead lovingly.

"I love you too, darling. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I just got a feeling just now, and...oh no, it's silly and quite impossible." She laughed tensely.

He laced their fingers together next to her head, "Anna, you can tell me anything. I will never think you silly...please tell me?"

She blushed, not making eye contact with him, but she spoke.

"It's just...what we just shared. What we just did...it was powerful. Different. Did you feel it?"

He smiled, "yes, I did. It was amazing."

She met his eyes then, "I agree. I just feel different. I feel like we could have...like we just..."

She was struggling, and he encouraged her. "Like we just what, love?"

"I feel like we could have just made a baby." She flushed crimson as the words left her mouth. She knew it was absolutely impossible to know something like that the moment it happened. But...something inside of her just knew. The moment it had happened she felt different. A pull almost...she couldn't think of way to explain it, and she was sure he thought her mad. But then she met his eyes, and she gasped at the intensity of the feelings she saw there. He shifted over so he was laying on his side facing her. He slowly untangled their hands, and moved his hand down to her naked stomach. Tenderly placing his hand over her abdomen.

"You can really feel that?" He said with wonder in his voice."

"Well, I don't think you can really. There is no way to know for sure. I just know that the minute you...well I just felt something the moment it happened."

She felt him begin to rub circles on her stomach, and she placed her hand over his. They locked smiling gazes.

"Would you be...I mean would you be happy if I was right? I know we haven't discussed a family yet..." She was interrupted by his persistent lips against her own. She lost herself for a moment in the kiss. As he pulled away she noticed a tear slip from his eye.

"Anna...nothing would make me happier. I can't even tell you exactly how happy it would make me, because there are not words."

She placed her hand on his cheek as her own tears began to fall.

"I love you so very much, John."

He kissed her tenderly, reverently. "As I love you, my darling beauty." They made slow sweet love well into the evening, lost to everything except each other.

* * *

*9 months later*

Anna sat up in the bed surrounded by pillows. Ever so thankful for their support of her exhausted body, as she cradled their newborn. She looked up as she heard the bedroom door creak, and saw her suddenly shy husband lingering in the doorway.

"You can come in love, she doesn't bite." She laughed.

His eyes widened, catching her phrasing. His face broke out into the most amazing grin as he approached them quickly.

"It's a girl? Oh Anna..."

Tears fell as he gently sat down next to them.

"John, meet your daughter." She passed the baby over to him, and he cradled her in his arms. He ran his finger tenderly down her cheek.

"She is absolutely perfect." He was full of awe as he took in the sight of their daughter.

"And how are you my love? You were so amazing, so brave."

"I am tired, but it was worth it." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I am so proud of you."

His daughter opened her eyes then at the sound of her fathers voice.

"She has your eyes, love" He smiled in wonder, looking to Anna.

"Yes, but she has your hair, and lots of it." He pulled the blanket back a little to see her full head of dark wavy hair.

"What should we call her?" Anna asked tiredly.

"Hmm...what about Catherine? Catherine Elizabeth."

Anna smiled, "After your mother, and Mrs. Hughes. It's perfect." She reached up and put her finger in Catherine's hand as the babe started to whimper.

"Oh, I believe it's time for you to eat little one." Anna said as she unbuttoned her night gown. John gently passed the baby off to her, and snuggled down next to them as Anna began to feed Catherine. Both of their arms supporting her. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. As he held his wife and newborn daughter in his arms, he thought back to all the trials they had been through. All the obstacles they had overcome to be together. Then he thought to that wonderful Christmas, the day their little beauty was conceived. He let out a little chuckle at the memory which prompted Anna to look up at him.

"What is it?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I was just thinking about how you were right."

"Well I usually am so you will have to be more specific."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I was thinking about the day we conceived Catherine, and how you were right about it. I can also say with absolute certainty that there still are not words to describe how happy I am in this moment."

He leaned down to kiss her, and poured every ounce of love and devotion he could into it.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you for loving me, for marrying me, for standing by me...and for this. For our daughter. I love you both so much." The tears were falling in earnest for both of them.

"Thank you, John. We love you too." Catherine began to whimper, and Anna cleaned off her little mouth, as she adjusted her clothing.

"Let me take her, darling. You need to rest."

"Alright. I am so very tired. Please stay with me though. I like having my little family near me." She smiled, and kissed her daughters forehead as she passed her to her father. Then gave her husband a solid kiss before drifting off.

As John sat there holding his perfect daughter, with his beautiful wife next to him he knew without a doubt that he had found heaven on earth.

* * *

_Please review! xxx_


End file.
